legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Platu
Platu is the commander of the dwarven royal guard, in charge of protecting the king as well as his heirs and family. Platu is renowned as a great warrior, but is also known for his grasp on the arcane. Platu at first resisted the Vizier, and fought with all his might to defend the king, but he soon fell to their will, and the Vizier swarmed the royal halls. Platu is the second encounter in Khraz'Mion. Abilities Phase One: Fallen Royalty *Enhanced Strike: Will strike with his blades, dealing 100,000 damage as well as an additional 30,000 damage of a random elemental strike. *Dual Strikes: Will strike twice in quick succesion, each strike for 50,000 - 75,000 damage. *Earthen Shock: Will blast his target for 50,000 damage, and immobilize for 10 seconds. *Empowering Guardian: Will empower his strike to deal 30% more damage for the rest of the fight. *Earthen Blast: Will blast a random target for 100,000 damage, stun for 15 seconds, and leech 30% of current mana. *Interuptable* Phase Two: Arcane Unleashed! Platu will go into a mana fed rage, and begin to cast powerful spells. Platu also gains an aura that will drain mana of any player in 20 yards. This phase is a melee heavy DPS race, as healers and spellcasters will quickly run out of mana since Platu moves around a lot and has a lot of abilities that drain mana. *Aura of the Mana Leech: Any player within 20 yards of Platu will lose 5% of their mana very 2 seconds. *Runic Bolt: Will lauch a bolt of runic energy at a random target for 90,000 damage, and interupt and silence spell casting for 10 seconds. *Mana Blast: Will blast a random target for 100,000 damage, and leech 5% total mana. *Earthen Storm: Will call a storm of energy to fall on a random location, dealing 5,000 damage per second to any player in 10 yards. *Mana Leech: Will spawn a Mana Leech, that will target a random player and begin to move towards them. If the leech reaches the player it will drain 1% of mana every 2 seconds until killed. Is killable while on ground. Will switch targets if the player is out of mana, or has another alternate resource. Preparation Since this fight is based heavily on elemental and magic damage, it is good to have high elemental or arcane resistance. Make sure that melee DPS are well geared for phase 2, as spellcasters and healers will quickly run out of mana. Tactics Phase One: There is not much damage going around in phase one, many of his abilities such as "Enhanced Strike", "Dual Strikes" and "Earthen Shock" can simply be healed through. It is highly recomended to have a melee DPS assigned to interupt Platu's "Earthen Blast" whenever it comes up. Platu uses "Empowering Guardian" close to his phase 2 transition, but it is not the transition it's self so be careful, if Platu gets a "Earthen Blast" off on a target with this buff active, it can easily one shot people who are slightly low on HP. Phase Two: Phase two is much more stressful, for if your melee DPS are not up to snuff, you can easily wipe on this phase many times. It is the most important for healers and spellcasters to stay away from Platu at ALL COSTS, even a few seconds in his aura can make the difference between life and death. All of his attacks in this phase are random target, so tanking is not so much a problem, but it is still needed to keep Platu away from the mana users. When a "Mana Leech" is spawned have a melee DPS switch to it and kill it as fast as possible, this may reduce DPS on the boss, but it is still very important. Healers will have a hard time keeping up with the damage going around to all the players, make sure they are using cooldowns, items, or potions to help with mana. Quotes INTRO: *I was once the highest guard of the royal force, now look at me! I cannot resist their will! NOW, YOU MUST DIE! AGGRO: *I am truly sorry.... FOR THE PAIN! ENHANCED STRIKES: *Magic flows through my blades themselves. DUAL STRIKES: *TASTE MY BLADES! *Not one... BUT TWO! EARTHEN SHOCK: *Do you feel the pounding in your head! *The earth grabs at you! EMPOWERING GUARDIAN: *I am watched over by the shapers themselves! EARTHEN BLAST: *Your power sustains me! *I suggest you STOP where you are! PHASE 2 TRANSITION: *Since my combat skills alone will not suffice, I must delve into the depths of my training! AURA OF THE MANA LEECH: *Better stay away from me! *Hey! You! Get over here! RUNIC BOLT: *The runes will fog your mind! MANA BLAST: *Give me some of that! *This is nothing! EARTHEN STORM: *The earth will fall down around you! MANA LEECH: *Go my pet, feast on their energy! *Eat your fill! KILLING A PLAYER: *You were weak! *Your energy is now MINE! RAID WIPE: *It seems you were ill-prepared DEATH: *At last... I am.... Free! Thank you... Heroes. Loot This is all the loot for Platu Prodigy: *Cowl of the Dark Sky *Nightbane Gauntlets *Royal Guard Bracers *Wrathful Girdle *Treads of the Savage *Kryss of the Dark Commander *Battle-Plate of Earthen Storms *Pauldrons of the Mana Leech *Mana Surge Cape Master: *Platu's Dual Blade Breakers *Earth Strong Visor *Choker of the Inevitable *Signet of the Royal Commander Wealth ... Achievements * Defeat Platu. * Defeat Platu on Master. * Defeat Platu on Hardcore. * Don't Kill a Mana Leech During the Entire Fight. * No Player Lost More Then 30% of Their Mana to Platu's Aura.